


Genius

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [16]
Category: Glee, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Tony is confused, And everyone is confused, Because that's the sort of thing he does, Blaine is a science genius, But he kept it quiet, But hey Blaine can Science, He's a Stark, Well done Blainers, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark, of course he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We aren’t there,” Tony nodded, “But someone is. Jarvis, can you put me through?”</p><p>“Calling Master Blaine now, sir.”</p><p>“You expect me to tell the council that I’m leaving the fate of the planet in the hands of your sixteen year old son?” Nick Fury demanded, “A kid?”</p><p>“With all due respect, sir,” Coulson added from the corner, “He’s a very smart kid.”</p><p>-</p><p>Tony can't jam the signal from the Helicarrier. Luckily, Blaine's in the tower, and he's a lot smarter than people give him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Blaine helping to save the day and just kind of being a BAMF. Apologies for the almost certainly incorrect science-ing, but I googled and I tried my best to make things remotely accurate. Also Phil Coulson thinks Blaine's great and he definitely watched Blaine a few times and let him read Captain America comics.

“We’ve got to stop this,” Bruce paced the room anxiously, looking to everyone in turn as if one of them would give him an answer.

“We have to jam the signal,” Steve said, looking pointedly at Tony, “If we don’t, everyone on this planet becomes a puppet in this guy’s hands.”

I can’t do it from here,” Tony huffed, “If _someone_ hadn’t insisted on making us all sit around and talk about our feelings on a freaking helicarrier, I could be in the Tower and I could intercept the signal and-” Tony paused.

“And?” Natasha prompted.

“The Tower,” Tony repeated.

“You said it yourself, you aren’t there, we don’t have the-” Bruce started.

“ _We_ aren’t there,” Tony nodded, “But someone is. Jarvis, can you put me through?”

“Calling Master Blaine now, sir.”

“You expect me to tell the council that I’m leaving the fate of the planet in the hands of your sixteen year old son?” Nick Fury demanded, “A _kid_?”

“With all due respect, sir,” Coulson added from the corner, “He’s a very _smart_ kid.”

“See?” Tony pointed at Phil, “Agent knows what’s up.”

“Hello?”

“Blaine!” Tony clapped his hands together.

“Yeah?”

“Where are you right now?”

“I’m at home. Why?”

“I need you to go to Lab three, right now.”

“You told me to stay out of the labs in case I blew myself up.”

“Well, this is important. Go. Right now.”

“Okay, okay.”

“Is this a good idea?” Clint asked, “If he screws this up, he’s going to hate himself.”

“If he screws this up, we’ll all be as good as dead and it won’t matter,” Tony said.

“Who’s dead?”

“No-one, kid. You there yet?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. On one of the monitors, there should be a satellite image, probably flashing red. Do you see it?”

“Uh… yeah, I can see it.”

“Listen, kid, I need you to access that one. You’re gonna need to find the co-ordinates of the original receiver and create an opposing transmission with the same wavelength to override the-”

“Okay, give me a minute.”

“But I- I haven’t told you how to-”

“Please, dad, it’s not that difficult.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, “How does he know how to-”

“Blaine’s secretly a science genius,” Peter shrugged, spinning on a swivel chair, “He just doesn’t like to show off about it, modest or something. You sure he’s your kid?”

“You’re so funny. You should give up the Spidey job and go into stand-up,” Tony deadpanned.  

“You still there?”

“Yeah, Blaine, we’re still here.”

“I’ve got an opposing transmission but I can’t enhance it enough to completely cut out the other one-”

“We can do that from here,” Bruce said suddenly, leaning over a screen and coding in instructions.

“How did you know how to do that?” Tony demanded.

“It’s just wave properties, really, isn’t it?” Blaine said. Tony could practically hear him shrugging, “Hey, whose bright idea was it to get all the superheroes in New York and stick them on an aircraft however many thousand miles in the air, nowhere near New York? Like, whatever you’re doing, is it really taking all of you? You couldn’t have left _someone_ down here?”

“Apparently we’ve got you for that now,” Tony muttered.

“What?”

“Nothing, kid, nothing. I think we’ve got it from here, all right?”

“Okay. Bye then. Please try not to get killed.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“Tony,” Bruce said slowly, “Your son just-”

“My son just saved the entire miserable world.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“Are you kidding?” Tony scoffed, “The only difference between him and me now is the ego; one conceited Stark at a time’s enough.”


End file.
